warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Torid
| elemental damage = 500.0 | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | aoe physical damage = | aoe impact damage = | aoe puncture damage = | aoe slash damage = | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = 40/sec | aoe speed = | aoe crit chance = 10.0 | aoe crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Torid is an Infested Launcher which fires gaseous grenades, unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to the ones thrown by Lobber Crawlers. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high damage. *Grenades create gas clouds which deal damage. ** 50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon generally effective against Grineer and Corpus without any elemental mods. ** Gas cloud deals damage over time: *** Affects a small area of 3m radius. *** Sticks to allies and enemies. *** Deals 40 damage per tick for ten seconds. *** Torid grenades can be stacked. *** Can use the exclusive Firestorm mod. * Very low recoil. * Does not inflict self-damage, unlike the Ogris or Penta. * High status chance. * Can stick on enemies or allies. * Silent. Disadvantages: * Small magazine size. * Slow fire rate. * High reload time. * Slow projectile speed with heavy arcing. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. *Damage dealt by clouds can be very inconsistent, sometimes dealing single digit numbers fully modded against light units. *Third lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. Tips *Unlike the Ogris rocket launcher, and the Penta grenade launcher, shots and explosions made by the Torid are safe for the user to pass through. * Shooting it at the cryopod in a Defense mission is generally a good way of defending against Infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. (Make sure that you are currently not affected by the -proc, as you will damage the pod.) * Trapping Ancient Infested with a Vortex and firing into them is an efficient way of killing Ancients, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. * A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially with the Infested. Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take max possible damage, as they can not move out of the cloud, making this useful to suppress shields of heavy enemies and bosses. * Torid projectiles can also stick on corpses and remain on these positions, even if the corpses disintegrate, granting a fixed position on mid-air allowing a greater spread of toxic damage onto enemies. * Placing a Decoy in a tight place where enemies can't reach is a good method for using the Torid against Infested, simply stack clouds by the opening. Remember that if the decoy does not fire its Lato, it usually means the decoy is in a spot that is not drawing attention. Placing on top of the life support in Survival missions is an excellent way to group light Infested, although Ancients will be able to knock it down. * Be sure to convert the damage to something else when dealing with Infested and the Grineer to max out its damage potential. **Converting to using Stormbringer or High Voltage is helpful against Grineer as corrosive does 75% more damage against Ferrite Armor. **Converting to using Hellfire, Wildfire or Thermite Rounds is helpful against light Infested as it does 75% bonus damage. ***Against Ancients, again, will be most efficient, as it deals 75% against them and has a chance to proc, reducing their high armor. **Against Corpus however, the ignores shields, making it very effective on its own. *The Torid's damage is ordered last when combining elementals, i.e. adding two different elements will form a combined element + damage. Various combined elements can thus be used without removing the base damage, up until a third element is added. *The Torid's stackable status chance can utilize proc which will forces all, if not most enemies to be stuck in knockdown state. *As of Update 14.5.2, the Torid is now capable of equipping the Firestorm mod that increases the size of its gas clouds, allowing it to cover a much larger area and consequently hit more enemies. *The Torid is an excellent weapon for dealing with some of the more threatening enemies such as Nullifier Crewmen and Manics. **Shooting a Torid projectile to land just outside a Nullifier's energy field will damage the Nullifier within, usually killing it due to their low Health. **When running solo, mod for , and a high Status chance. When a Manic spawns, shooting Torid projectiles at ones feet will cause the Manic to take damage whenever he tries to attack. If he uses his pounce attack, forcing the Tenno to the ground, the proc can knock him off and allowing the Tenno to evade lots of damage. Notes * Torid launches toxic grenades with a slight arc and slow projectile speed. These grenades Explode into a gas cloud on impact covering ~3 meter large circle. * Torid can equip Rifle mods, but uses Sniper Ammo. * The DoT damage can "headshot" enemies, multiplying the damage further when shot at these weakspots. * Toxin Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. * Toxin damage from impact and cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, but will not bypass Rhino's Iron Skin. * Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die). * Toxin clouds work similarly to Vauban's abilities, as they can stick to any surface, including enemy and friendly units. * Continuous Misery will not extend the duration of the cloud, although the effects may linger. * Due to the length of the barrel, the Torid can shoot through locked doors. * The attached projectiles of the Torid have a tendency to sway on the limbs of its victims, which can hit other enemies unexpectedly. * Cloud damage can destroy breakable containers. * Projectiles can stick to Snow Globes, including those cast by Arctic Eximus enemies, with the toxin cloud bypassing the Snow Globe's protection, damaging or killing the occupant inside. * Mirage's Hall of Mirrors ability can greatly increase the Torid's AoE Damage as it can be used to launch multiple grenades allowing for multiple gas clouds. * Enemies do not take damage the instant they touch the cloud, and must stay in the cloud for a short moment of time before taking damage. As such, fast enemies like Infested can often run through the cloud without taking any damage. * Oddly enough, when the cloud is in contact with an Corrupted Nullifier's energy field it will deal damage to the Nullifier as well as the field. *The clouds having a forced Punch-Through effect, making the cloud hit all enemies in range of the cloud even when behind or through obstacles. Trivia * The toxin gas clouds caused by this weapon resulted in a severe drop in frame rate for all players. Update 8.3 toned down the effects, making them less taxing on computers. * Its projectiles share the model from the toxic cloud projectiles fired from J3-Golem and Lephantis. * Prior to Update 12.6, the Torid shared the same visual model as the old Ogris model, but with a green body. ** Unlike other Infested-themed weaponry in the Bio Lab that are either purely biological (like the Synapse) or mechanical (the Acrid), the Torid has visible Grineer-styled machined parts alongside its Infested fleshy parts, making it the first Bio-Lab hybrid weapon. **The visually-reworked Ogris in Update 16 has many identical parts to the Torid, suggesting that the latter weapon is an Infested version of the former. * The projectiles fired by the Torid are pulsing masses of Infested tissue with tubes that pump out the noxious gas. * The small canister at the bottom of the Torid has Grineer letters spelling out "KILL". * The weapon's name is derived from "Torrid", which in English can either mean "very hot and dry" or "full of difficulty". Bugs *Occasionally while equipped with Cryo Rounds, when the Torid's toxic cloud kills an enemy, it freezes and breaks the enemy apart, this is normal but the issue is when the mutilated enemy is forced to stretch its non-existent body parts abnormally, causing heavy load to the game's actual processing on certain parts of a map. **The picture shows the example on a Grineer Galleon tileset. ***This stretching bug is actually very common on certain places on the map, and happen regardless how the enemy dies. **A map from the Corpus was also tested to have the same effect. *Shooting on Nova's Antimatter Drop can cause odd behavior of the projectiles. They will still add the damage of the projectile to the drop, but the projectile itself will bounce off and either fly around often exploding randomly in the air, or produce a cloud that moves around unexpectedly. *Despite using Sniper Ammo, the Torid can still equip Rifle Ammo Mutation instead of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod. Media ToridCodex.png|The Torid in Codex. Torid.jpg|The new Torid ToridNew.png|Torid With Infested Color Pack ToridSpore.png|Torid Projectiles Warframe Torid - 4 Forma Warframe - Defence Mission Wave 55 (Torid Vortex Combo) Warframe - Torid, The Dethroned King (Underpowered Much?) A Gay Guy Reviews Torid, Silent but Deadly Warframe Torid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.6.1-0 de:Torid fr:Torid Category:Research Category:Launchers Category:Toxin Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons